The Team VS The Hooligans
by Leader of the Flower Cult
Summary: A small team of teenaged anti-heroes have a plan. A terrible plan, really. But it's a plan! (aka, that OC story I promised you guys a year ago.) Rated T for language.
1. Hamlet

**HEY! Told you this story was coming. It's the OC story! Yay! *ducks to avoid fruit* So for this, I'm going to do a chapter to introduce each OC, then get into the story. This one is for TempestLaw. Good going, TempestLaw! :D**

 **Also, new username. I'm Leader of the Flower Cult now. But I will be referred to as Flower.**

* * *

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck... ergh.

Hamlet ran. Like, RAN ran.

Was this absolutely necessary? It was only a little break in... of a superhero facility.

Let's rewind.

* * *

Ham trudged along the alley wall. Maybe running away wasn't the _greatest_ idea? Maybe he should go back... no. No. Things would be better off for his siblings if there was one less so-called "brat" to take care of.

The 16 year old looked around. This a corner behind the dumpster would do. He quietly made a plan for the next day.

 _Wake up_

 _Find a job_

 _Eat... No, check on Alex and Luna._

 _Then he would..._

"Hey."

Ham jumped, almost using his 'ability'. He stopped himself in time to see a purple-haired girl standing in front of him. Ham glared at her.

"Who are you?" he said, trying to sound scary. He wasn't afraid to use those two knives in his boot.

"I'm Oz. Ozzie." The girl stuck out a hand. Hamlet slowly shook it.

"Hamlet." Ham muttered. He examined the girl's appearance, assessing if she was a threat. (Maybe those self-defense lessons would come in handy!)

She had normal clothes. Torn jeans, red converse, blue Pac man short, grey unicorn hoodie. Her hair was short, almost at her ears, with the tips dyed purple, though the rest was a dark brown. Her brown, cow-like eyes plummeted with something akin to suspicion. Her earrings were shaped like blue roses, and on her head sat a flower crown of clover flowers. A brown backpack covered in patches and pins rested on her back. She was shorter than him, though she looked older.

Ozzie's eyebrows raised.

"Like the play?" she asked. Ham sighed, why was this always the first thing nerds thought of. Why not just compare him to ham?

"Sure."

"Nice. Now, what are you doing in my alley?"

" _Your_ alley?"

"Yes. I'm not mad or anything. I just wanna know."

"I... I ran away."

"From where?"

"My foster parents." Ham didn't know why he was telling this complete stranger the truth. Hey, he was tired. "My siblings are still there, but they'll be better off now that I'm not there."

"I see. Here." Ozzie snapped her fingers, and to Hamlet's surprise, a sandwich appeared in her hand. She gave it to him. "Eat it. It's not poisonous. Probably."

He hesitantly took a small bite. And immediately spit it out.

"That tastes disgusting!" He exclaimed.

"Whoops. Sorry, I'm getting better at food. Kind of. Maybe. Not really... no, I still suck. No improvement at all."

Ozzie snapped her fingers again, and two lawn chairs appeared. She sat in one.

"Okay it won't fall apart. At least not now."

"You seem unsure of a lot of things." Ham grumbled, slowly sitting in the other chair.

"So tell me more of your ex-foster parents. Were they cruel?"

"Well, not really. They were, for the most part, really nice to my siblings. But they didn't like me because of what I could do..."

Ozzie sat up straighter. "Oh?" she said. "What can you do?"

Hamlet mentally slapped himself for his slip-up, but realized that for a girl who could conjure up unstable chairs and inedible food, his ability might not seem weird. He turned to the shadow of the dumpster he was next to. He focused. And disappeared.

Ozzie bolted up, eyes shining. She smiled.

"Oh that was cool. Practically radical, broseph."

Hamlet appeared again, slumping, a slight smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, not as cool as _me_... but alright."

Ham sat in his chair again, tired. It promptly collapsed.

"Whoops." Ozzie laughed. "Hey. You seem pretty chill. How'd you like to team up?"

"Team up?"

"Yeah. You're homeless now, and haven't got any money. Or at least not much. I've got a hideout in the abandoned building behind us, and there is enough room for you and practically three others, plus a guest room. I could probably make you a matress."

"Will it be a comfortable matress?"

"No promises."

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

And look at him now. Tied up. In a room. Surrounded by heroes. Oh dear.

* * *

 **YAY! I'm finished! New story, y'all. Radical.**

 **Exams went well, if anyone wants to know. I totally rocked it. I think.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Whatever-You-Celebrate. I personally celebrate Christmas, and today I opened a present from a friend Early, because I have no willpower. I'm sorry, AmazingGrace130. (Thank you!)**

 **~Flower**


	2. Jaylynn

**This one is for TheLastFlyingGrayson3. This was one of my personal favorites, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The plan was doomed from the beginning, she supposed. I mean, it wasn't really well thought out, but the thought of sleeping on a comfortable mattress that night made their plan-making meeting a little rushed.

As the heroes got closer (even she couldn't outrun a speedster), Jaylynn found solace in that fact that their capture was _not_ , in fact, her fault, no matter what her friends might say.

Let's rewind.

* * *

Jaylynn crept into the gas station store, glancing around nervously. She wasn't used to other people, so she hoped no one would be around.

Seeing no one but the blonde boy at the register, she quickly whipped out her (stolen) phone and disabled the detectors at the door. Sorry, Circle K, but Jaylynn had to eat.

Jaylynn stuffed a few boxes of cereal into her (also stolen) bag. Register Blonde paid no attention. Just as she was about to leave, a voice called out.

"You know you didn't pay for those."

Jaylynn sighed, turning around. Dammit. Foiled by Register Blonde.

Register Blonde glared at her, which was strong enough to scare the average person. But Jaylynn was not the average person. The "evil" glare of Register Blonde was no match for Genesis, daughter of Viper. She just glared back.

"I'm not saying I'm mad," Register Blonde stated slowly. "it's just that you have indeed got money in your pocket, don't you?"

Jaylynn almost let herself show shock. She _did_ have money in her pocket. Enough to pay for the cereal. But it was all she had, and she wasn't about to waste it on food she could easily steal.

"Look," Jaylynn sighed, just as slowly as Register Blonde had. "I kinda need this. Like, _really_ need this. So uh, I'm gonna go..."

She turned and ran but was stopped at the door by... Register Blonde. She whipped around, looking at where he had been, but he wasn't there anymore. There he was, blocking the door like a guard dog while standing in the shadow of a chocolate bar display.

"Alright, Hammie, let Miss Thief over here go. She earned her... Frosted Flakes. Ooh, good choice."

Whipping around again, Jaylynn saw a purple haired girl in a faded red flannel shirt and leggings with space designs on it. Her brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"Why should I listen to you again?" Register Blonde said, though Jaylynn could hear the humor in his voice. He and the girl were obviously friends.

"Hey, I made you a mattress." Purple Hair snickered.

"It had _lumps_."

"Whatever." Purple Girl turned her attention back to Jaylynn. "Look, half pint-"

"You are literally and inch taller than me, at the most." Jaylynn couldn't help saying. She was very self-conscious about her height, a steady 5'3".

"Yeah, but Ozzie doesn't meet many people shorter than her." Register Blonde replied. "She takes chances where she gets them."

"Can it, Shakespeare, or I'll make all of your chairs fall apart. Now, as I was saying, we know how you feel. You need that to survive. We get it. Which is why I'm asking you to join our team."

"What?!" exclaimed Jaylynn and Register Blonde at the same time.

"What team?" Jaylynn asked, baffled and frustrated. She just wanted cereal.

"Wildcats." mumbled Ozzie.

"Why do I put up with you?" Register Blonde groaned, rolling his eyes. "She wants our duo to become a trio. Which I guess I wouldn't be opposed to, but it would be annoying."

"Annoying? How?"

"Well, she'd have to make you a room, which would take away from her learning to make edible food."

"Think on it." Ozzie said as she dragged Register Blonde away by the ear. "Its a pretty sweet deal. Food, shelter, a lumpy mattress. And the only REAL thing you must give in return is, uh... friendship?"

Ozzie and Register Blonde disappeared, leaving Jaylynn to think.

Live with Register Blonde and Purple Girl? Seemed a little soon. She only just met them. But they seemed to care. Sort of. Jaylynn thought over their offer. An actual home? Maybe-sorta friends? Sounded pretty good...

"Hey Purple Girl! I think I'll take your offer."

Ozzie reappeared directly next to Jaylynn. Though she would deny it later, Jaylynn shrieked, and jumped.

"Welcome to the team, Jaylynn."

"I never told you my name..."

Ozzie smiled warmly, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I know things. Just roll with it."

* * *

Glaring at the heroes surrounding her, Jaylynn found in ineffective.

Shit.

* * *

 **Alright! Second chapter!**

 **Thank you to RustLegion428 and ja-el the son of superman for following.**

 **Thank you to Guest, as well, for your many reviews of DC information. It was not appreciated, please save the reviews for actual commentary and not fan facts that I already knew.**

 **I'm probably not going to have anything else out until AFTER Christmas, because I have to socialize with relatives and all that jazz.**

 **Happy Holidays! (:**

 **~Flower**


End file.
